


Lustful Gods

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Reader is a god of sorts, I came up with her by the legends of the wild hunt, & Odin’s wolves. The reader I call a huntress, but she is a tracker that is meant to run at the front of group to track down the prey or whatever the hunt is going after. She is slightly stronger & more agile than Thor. Any questions fell free to ask!





	Lustful Gods

[This is the prompt I am working off of.](https://lokikingofasgardslover713.tumblr.com/post/180365481344)

 

It was subtle at first, little caresses, slight looks, following Y/N around wondering if she ever noticed, leaving the question if the newest avenger felt the same, as they entered onto the quinn jet earlier than the others, it was just Y/N & Thor stepping around each other to prepare for the mission. Or that was before Y/N made a point to step in front of the god & place plump ass in the air as if looking for a weapon, turning to catch him staring at ample hips clothed in tight fitting tactical pants put on for this purpose.

“You shouldn’t tease,” Thor began Y/N looking back at as if at a loss for words, the woman quick to straighten, picking the weapon she wanted to place a booted foot on the seat & teasingly place it into a boot holster as she eyed him, Y/E/C orb sparkling with trouble.

“What are you talking about Odinson,” Y/N asked innocently, leaving the god wondering if he read too much into it, the woman, no huntress, stepping around him, both turning to look at each other as she passed, a smile showing him 6 fangs top & 6 bottom no mistaking the shutter nor the scent of lust that poured off of him, gods was this going to be fun Y/N thought the instant Steve stepped on board.

“Agent, you’re with Thor, can you handle that,” Steve ordered the instant he stepped onto the jet dressed in his stealth suit but carrying two garment bags handing one to Y/N & the other to Thor.

“What….,” Y/N began, looking at the bag & opening it, “oh god, Steve come on,” Y/N began to whine the instant she seen the bright red sparkling dress, looking like a wounded puppy as Thor looked like the excited version as he realized he had a suit & the dress had a hell of a split that had to hit at plump hip.

“I’m sorry, but you are the only two available & it has to be….,” Steve began before Y/N cut him off.

“This is so cliché! Why can’t I wear the suit, or can’t this wait I don’t do undercover bitch, I do sneak up on you & kill you bitch,” Y/N still whined, knowing she wouldn’t win the argument, starting for the small changing room on the jet, slamming the door, that was followed by cussing & gear falling to the floor.

“Weapons Steve! No weapons,” Y/N pouted loudly, pulling the skin-tight garment on, hugging every ample curve that made her want to tear it to shreds, the split making its way up to plump hip to the point she had to remove underwear, no back meaning she had to rely on the built in bra the neck line plunging between ample breast & ending in a point just below them.

“You have Thor,” he yelled back.

Thor, oh shit, this was perfect, might as well have fun with this, like the god would care for her anyway, probably preferred stick figures & that was something she wasn’t. Hurrying out of the dressing room, red pumps in hand Y/N paid no mind to who was on the jet as she tugged at the dress, no happy medium as it exposed ample breast the more she tired to pull the slit lower & never realizing it had grown quiet in the jet.

Y/N looking up to watch mismatched eyes dilate, the captain gone now & the god of thunder staring at her like a piece of meat, making the huntress freeze to the spot worried he was about to say hell no & walk off.

“Umm… you uh… you look good…,” Thor swallowed loudly, hurrying past Y/N to change.

Y/N understanding the jet was ready & hurrying to the pilot seat to begin checks. More tugging to keep thick thigh covered as the god made his way to the seat beside the woman to create a draft of air that made a chill run up bare spine halting her fidgeting to look at the sharp dressed man that took the seat next to her in a high-end suit that complimented the gods stature well.

“Are we ready,” he began, making Y/N note his scent.

Lust pouring off of the god to make her realize he really was interested in a frame such as hers. Y/N nonchalantly allowing the split to hike up with a slight shift of ample hips to reach over to a necessary button to show no underwear & wasn’t disappointed by the low grunt that as he adjusted in his own seat to look forward but glancing at her out of the corner of green eye.

“Yeah, are you ok Odinson,” Y/N looked worriedly at the god that was now refusing to look at her need pouring off the god in droves as he cleared his throat nervously before looking over to Y/N & eyes raking over full figure a move that couldn’t be helped before he met her questioning gaze.

“What? Yeah… fine… lets get this over with so we can get out of these clothes…. I mean…,” the god began to immediately back pedal making Y/N smile at the blush rising his cheeks as he went to looking straight ahead at the open hanger doors that showed a dreary day.

“Thor,” Y/N began sweetly, giving him a sugary smile eyes darting to the control that was awaiting his sign off to take flight.

“What,” he asked nervously, wiggling in his seat to try & make the tight pants a little more comfortable after the woman had called him by his first name sounding like honey as it had fell from glossed lips that would be soft to….

“You have to….,” Y/N hinted at the control awaiting the gods signature so to say Thor finally realizing what the huntress was talking about, looking to the switch & back to Y/N who gave him a fangy smile that oozed with sweetness.

“Yes… got it… you can fly this without me can’t you….,” he blurted out in a hurry.

A quick rush to dress shoes the instant the jet began to take off had Y/N taking over control till she was able to get it in the air & in stealth. Swiveling around in the chair to realize the god was having a conversation to himself, catching his scent, his conversation, the god at war with himself about her & how he wasn’t sure he could hold it together. The gods conversation flicking a switch in Y/N that made her zone in on torturing him for the mission.

* * *

A gala, a party, another informant to figure out who was making the newest weapons to sale to the bad guys, but that wasn’t the huntresses only focus. It didn’t go unnoticed that Thor wasn’t allowing her alone with any of the men, keeping a hot hand on ample hip, squeezing it possessively. Y/N flirting subtly with the informant, well the unwilling participants that where giving intel to them while it was being picked up & targeted by the team that waited outside of the hotel.

Soft caresses over heated hands, lingering holds on the warm flesh, soft hands going to heated nape to pull him close to speak business while glossed lips ghosted over the shell of the gods ear, a low growl escaping from scratchy throat Y/N was sure he never meant for her to hear. Nimble fingers playing idly with the hair that covered said nape the last time she pulled him close at the bar the god at her back.

Y/N turning slightly to rub plump hip in growing bulge she knew was becoming harder while snaking a hand around sweat covered nape to pull him down to whisper it was go time, but this time nipping with sharp fangs to fill Thor shutter. Hot hand wrapping around the nape of her neck possessively, thumb caressing under her jaw & relishing in the soft flesh.

“Time to fight sweetheart,” the god mumbled back darkly sending chills down bare spine, causing needy cunt to clamp around nothing just by his voice, knowing Thor knew by the ghosting his lips over her clammy neck before pulling away & all hell broke loose.

It was a fight that destroyed the dress, leaving Y/N running for the jet after the fight, the newest avenger needing no weapon since it seemed she was quick & adept at taking care of herself. The god on her heels as they fled, bare feet pounding on the grate to flop ample curved body into the chair to take off as the god shut the hanger, both quick to get it in the air. Y/N taking a deep breath, trying to relax but a harsh jerk to blood splattered bicep had her to bare feet & face to face with an irate god whose nostrils flared as he backed her against the side of the jet as it headed back to the compound.

“Thor,” Y/N began, but shut her up with a rough kiss that had bitter metallic lingering on their tongues when they parted as the comm rang in.

“You….,” he spoke darkly, letting go to step over to the comm to hit the button as she stayed close behind him, using his form to keep the tattered dress hidden.

“Are you on your way back,” Natasha began, looking at Y/N who was cut up but nothing that wasn’t healing quickly.

“Yeah, Cap said they had it,” Y/N spoke up hand caressing over the gods hip as she stepped forward to speak with Natasha that had a few questions about intel before she signed off.

The god pressing hard to bare back as a hot arm slipped around thick hips & the other snaked around for scorching palm to wrap around soft throat possessively, lips ghosting over her ear to make curvaceous body shiver against him, but not allowing him to forget the huntress had him where she wanted him, bucking back into growing bulge for a growl to rumble through them both.

“You have teased me all day little one,” he breathed over her throat, tipping her head to the side to kiss over the supple flesh that was as soft as he imagined.

“Have not,” she rasped out, heated hand falling to exposed ample hip to squeeze it before she was quick to spin in his arms looking up innocently, swift to catch the hands that reached to cup her face to pull them for a kiss, the god having forgotten just how much stronger the warrior was.

“You shouldn’t….,” Thor began before she released him to step away & around the god to head to the small dressing room.

“Shouldn’t what Odinson,” she smirked darkly hips swinging as she walked away his eyes burning into plump ass before the door shut.

The huntress hurrying to pull the pants & tank top on having crammed it over her head the instant the door swung open spinning to meet the gods lust blown gaze. The bulk of a god crowding into the small space starting to unbutton his shirt, giving up in anger & ripping it free. Moving quick to capture her wrist to pin them over disheveled head, pushing ample curves to the wall making Y/N lose breath with a  yelp as he pushed calloused hand into the tactical pants to realize she wore no panties.

“You like flirting with me? Making me jealous? Make it unbearable to watch you flirt your way through that mission? To watch what is mine….,” Thor spoke darkly fingers sliding into wet folds as ample hips arched out to him at least until he called Y/N his.

“Yours? Oh, my dear god, you have a way to go before I am yours,” she rasped out with a dark smile the moment one hand escaped his grasp to pull the one from her pants, quick to spin the god to the small seat, putting one leg on the seat between his legs & leaning over to look into lust blown eyes.

“You’re playing with something you don’t understand….,” he began darkly himself bulge rubbing on bare foot.

“You don’t scar me, oh mighty Thor,” she smiled with a brandishing of fangs before stepping out of the room & heading back to the pilot seat, both remaining quiet on the way back.

* * *

It was late when Y/N stepped foot on the Avengers floor, having taken up residence in a small room next to Wanda, several doors down from Thor who had seemingly not enjoyed the rough play on the jet & had glared at her anytime they passed. That was the least of her worries it was late she was tired & wanted a drink & bed. Taking time down the corridor, head phones in & completely off guard as she leaned against the counter on plump stomach to look off across the city scape.

A shutter escaping as a scorching hand brushed Y/H/C loose hair away from the nape of soft neck for lingering kisses be placed to the forgiving flesh as the hand moved to hold to her neck & jerk the ear bud free to speak in it.

“Just remember, this could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand,” came Thor’ dark husky voice, a nip at the shell of tender ear as his free hand grabbed plump hip before diving into the soft lounge pants, into wet folds to elicit a gasp as calloused fingers found delicate nerve & sucking a harsh bruise on tender neck.

“Not so easy to ignore when the tables are turned is it,” Thor spoke slyly, but Y/N turning dazed head to smirk up at him to brandish sharp fangs, leaving mind wondering what…..

“Wanting to know what it’s like for my fangs to caress over soft flesh are we,” Y/N purred, steady hand reaching back to touch over his neck to bring the point home, swearing the god shuttered & grew harder against her ass.

“You sly little creature,” he growled out, pushing the pants down as two fingers entered wet cunt to make Y/N gasp out at the intrusion & buck back to torture the hard cock at plump ass.

“How about we go to the bedroom and….,” Y/N began with another shutter as fingers picked up the pace pumping in & out of needy cunt.

“No, I want you right here,” Thor growled, jerking the pants free with a tearing of fabric to spin the huntress & plant bare ass on the counter, Y/N stifling a yelp as the stone felt as if it was branding her with its coldness.

Nimble fingers reaching in an attempt to stop the god before he could throw thick thighs over muscled shoulders spreading them painfully wide with heated palms on the soft flesh, letting out a growl at the wetness coating glistening folds.

“Norns, I’ve wanted to taste this since you first walked in the front door,” the god growled out, Y/N’ fingers gripping to dark blonde hair in an effort to stop him.

“Not here….,” she breathed out before Thor licked a stripe between slick folds.

With a loud raspy moan Y/N fell back to the counter, hands holding to the gods hair but unable to force him away only able to scratch over his scalp with short nails while two fingers slipped into covetous cunt that clinched at the intrusion. Thick curves trying to arch up but his free hand going to plump stomach to force her back to the counter with a hard suck to throbbing clit.

“Oh god…,” Y/N tried to say, thighs beginning to shake as her climax came close head thrown back over the edge of the counter with words & moans stuck in her throat.

Y/E/C orbs rolled back, hands gripping feebly to the god between thick thighs that shook violently as fingers curled just right in heated core. With one last harsh suck Y/N was taken over by blinding ecstasy, the gods fingers curling as velvet cunt clenched tight to thick fingers, hands clawing into golden locks as she was finally able to let out a moaning plea that had Thor releasing to jerk shivering body to a sit but leaving thick fingers to lazily help the huntress through her orgasm. Parched lips capturing soft ones to quiet moans Y/N was unable to stop from escaping at the taste of her on his lips the god swallowing it as if parched.

The god pulling ample hips to the edge of the counter the instant he freed thick cock, nimble fingers still tangled in his hair, curvaceous body jolting as Thor removed curling digits to replace them with the soft head of leaking cock. Y/N’ soft hand reaching to wrap around the well-endowed god to guide him into still clenching cunt. Releasing the kiss for a moan to escape at the burn & stretch the godly cock gave her. A large scorching hand wrapping around the nape of sweaty neck to keep her lips forced to his.

“Need you to be quiet dove,” Thor breathed down gasping throat before taking soft lips once more, forgetting the sharp fangs to bloody the huntresses’ lips, but neither flinched, allowing his tongue to enter for a taste, tongues caressing over one another.

A sharp thrust had her pushing back from the god, hands going to scorching chest that was burning through the thin t-shirt he wore, rutting heated core down onto the god. Trying to let out a moan but it hung in parched throat, calloused hand moving possessively towards soft throat once more as she felt his cock throb inside deprived cunt.

“Do you have another one in you,” he breathed darkly the hand on thick thigh releasing to rub at throbbing clit.

“Fuck,” she ground out the instant calloused finger circled delicate nerve hand wrenching harder into golden locks to hold herself up right to grind harder to chase the high, both finally tumbling over the edge, Y/N pulling close & rutting while legs shook from her second release while Thor held trembling body tight as if his life depended on it.

“How about I take you to my bed? Because I am in no way done, you have a lot to make up for,” he growled out, jerking lax body off the counter to carry to his room Y/N wrapping around him with throbbing cock still buried deep inside.

The walk not as long as she thought for the god to drop her to the mattress, the woman bouncing, crawling back from the god that stalked across it like a predator until he realized his mistake. Y/N was all predator, he should have known better her kind born hunters, Odin’ wolves, they ran at the front of his father’s wild hunt & were known to be the best at tracking any one or thing in the 9 realms. The creature pouncing on the brawny god to force him to strong back, hand trying to catch Y/H/C hair as Y/N griped his wrist to pin them long enough for ample curved body to slide between strong legs.

The huntress nipping at Thor’ hips to pinch the flesh with sharp fangs, hot hand in loose Y/H/C hair as slender hand wrapped already throbbing cock before taking the hard member into warm soft mouth. This time the gods chance to fall back in shock, Y/N tasting their combined arousal & it tasted as sweet while the huntress slowly tortured him.

Rock hard cock throbbing in warm easy mouth swearing he was close once more before soft lips released him with a loud pop that echoed around the room, calloused hand tugging tousled tresses to drag her up for ample hips to straddle his own. The god quick to crush their lips together tasting the metallic tang once more along with combined arousal as readied slit rubbed over twitching cock to tease.

“You are such a tease,” Thor growled low in his throat, one hand falling to plump hip while her own was still wrapped around leaking cock to hold it for heated cunt to sink down on, trying to be slow but Thor had other plans as he slammed up into her, making breath leave heaving breast.

At this point he didn’t care, tearing her thin shirt free to expose ample breast, jerking on Y/H/C/ hair so ample breast were in his face, sucking a pert bud harshly as ample hips bucked hard & eliciting a load whimper that echoed around them once more. The warrior letting out a yelp the instant Thor sat up & his teeth went to soft throat to make the huntress buck harder. Her hand going to shaggy golden locks to tug him back, to allow sharp fangs to his neck, curious if the god would expose the soft flesh which he did without hesitation.

“Do you trust me,” Y/N breathed out hot on his throat, careful to keep sharp fangs away from the sweaty flesh, tongue darting out to taste of his impending climax that mixed with her own.

“You know I do,” he rasped out.

A stuttering buck of ample hips as he throbbed one last time to spill into covetous cunt as sharp fangs caressed over salty flesh lips latching onto soft throat to suck a harsh bruise, only letting go when she feel back in ecstasy, the hand in the huntresses hair bringing her own soft neck to the god to suck his own bloody bruise to prolong their release.

The two falling a panting mess in rumpled sheets while holding tight, spent cock slipping from overfilled cunt, combined arousal leaking down ample thighs as she settled into strong arms. Ones that held her close to plant sloppy kisses into tousled Y/H/C tresses as her own tired arms held tight to the overheated god.

“I should…,” Y/N began sleepily trying to move away but he held tight.

“Stay here with me,” he smiled against sweaty forehead, lax body complying to fall into the god who scooted to curl protectively around her.

“Just no more teasing dove,” he grinned into sleepy face, nuzzling to plant a lingering kiss on puffy lips  the blissful creature smirking to show fangs.

“I thought you liked my teasing,” she smirked, nimble fingers caressing over the bruise she had sucked making the god flinch.

“Just not during a mission. If you want my attention then pull me to the side & we will take care of…. our needs is that understood,” he spoke softly taking another kiss before the huntress settled back to his shoulder.

“Maybe. You may be my king but us hunters, or wolves, are very head strong, you know how hard it is to train my kind don’t you,” Y/N smirked with fangs glittering, the god caressing over sore bottom lip.

“Then I guess I will have to take my time with you then,” he smirked back, placing a gentle kiss.

“You can try but I may need a little more…. attention than you think,” she spoke darkly rutting on his thigh.

“Then how about we get some rest & try again before we have to go into training,” he returned the dark smirk.

“I think I can agree with that,” she sighed out, settling into the god to finally rest.


End file.
